The present invention pertains to roof structure or systems and methods for producing roof structure or systems and more particularly to roof structure or systems utilizing a flexible cover membrane.
Roof structure or systems have long attempted to provide imperviousness to water and wind and weather resistance. These qualities have always been difficult to achieve with flat roofs or roofs with little pitch. Some past roof structure or systems have relied on strips of sheet material affixed by hot tar. These structure or systems have a number of shortcomings the most noteworthy of which is the considerable risk of setting the building on fire if proper precautions are not taken. In other structure or systems hot tar is replaced with an adhesive, however, using adhesive over an entire roof is expensive. In other roof structure or systems, sheet material is held in place by holddowns which extend through the sheet material and into the roof base. Roof structure or systems of this type have the shortcoming that each holddown is a potential site for water leakage through the hole in the sheet material necessitated by the holddown.
Additionally, none of the prior art roof structure or systems will pass the I90 wind uplift standard of Factory Mutual Insurance Company.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved roof structure or system and an improved method for producing a roof structure or system.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved roof structure or system and an improved method for producing a roof structure or system which does not include holddowns extending through the cover membrane.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved roof structure or system and an improved method for producing a roof structure or system which does not include an adhesive spread over the entire roof deck.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved roof structure or system and an improved method for producing a roof structure or system which complies with the I90 wind uplift of Factory Mutual Insurance Company standard.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved roof structure or system and an improved method for producing a roof structure or system which meets all of the above-desired features.